Garth Dragen
Garth Dragen, also known as The Snake Lord, the eponymous Father of the Dead,' i's a major character in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons, debuting in the series premiere. Garth Dragen was the Lord of Snake Mount and the head of House Dragen. He was the father of Lucius, Erik, Domeric and Mira Dragen. An accomplished soldier and renowned strategist, Garth was one of Lord Eddard Stark's closest friends and allies, and one of the few people in the Seven Kingdoms aware of Jon Snow's true parentage. When his brother, Ser Jaran Dragen left Snake Mount to join the Night's Watch, Garth had become the new Lord of Snake Mount when their father Harkon passed. After Ned Stark called the North's banners to join Robert's Rebellion, Garth did not hesitate to raise House Dragen's banners as well. During the War of the Five Kings, Garth Dragen joined Robb Stark to avenge his father's death death. When Robb died, Garth swore to avenge the Starks on behalf of the North. Because of that vow, he was assassinated by the Boltons. Biography Background Garth Dragen is the head of House Dragen, a powerful vassal family of House Stark of Winterfell. He is the Lord of Snake Mount and the son of the late Lord Harkon Dragen. He also has a younger bastard half-brother named Ethan Snow. When Garth's older brother, Jaran Dragen, abandoned the lordship of Snake Mount for the Wall, Garth became the new Lord of Snake Mount at a fairly young age. During Robert's Rebellion, Garth fought for Lord Eddard Stark. Garth Dragen has three sons and a daughter. His firstborn, Lucius Dragen, succeeded Garth as Lord of Snake Mount and head of House Dragen, although the Snake Lord held little love for his firstborn. At the end of Robert's Rebellion, Eddard Stark, Howland Reed, Garrick Grayburn and Garth rode to Dorne in an attempt to rescue Lyanna Stark from Rhaegar Targaryen. Arriving at the Tower of Joy, Ned, Howland, Garrick, and Garth faced Arthur Dayne and several other members of the Kingsguard who were protecting Lyanna on Rhaegar's orders. The four defeated the Kingsguard and entered the tower only to find Lyanna dying in a bed of blood. She gave birth to a baby boy, born lawfully from her and Rhaegar. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, Garth saved the life of Lord Jothos Harrigon. Jothos had engaged Maron Greyjoy in single combat, but both were in danger of being crushed by a falling pillar. At the last second, Garth pushed Jothos out of the way, leaving only Maron to be killed. For this reason, Jothos owed Garth a life debt. Season 1 Garth and his family accompany King Robert Baratheon's party to Winterfell. During the banquet that soon follows, Garth warns Ned Stark that he suspects the Lannisters might have something to do with Jon Arryn's murder. Garth Dragen swears his fealty to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes for northern independence. Season 2 Garth fights for King Robb Stark in his decisive victory at the Battle of Oxcross. The following morning Garth reports that they killed five Lannister men for every casualty they suffered. He expresses concern over the volume of prisoners they have taken, saying that they are struggling to feed their own men. Robb insists that the prisoners be treated well and rejects Garth’s suggestion that they torture the officers. Garth warns Robb that he does not trust one of his bannermen, Roose Bolton. Robb counters that he is treating his prisoners as he hopes the Lannisters will treat his sisters, as well that he does not feel suspicious towards Lord Roose. Season 3 Garth sends a raven to his son, Lucius who is acting Lord of Snake Mount. He writes that he wants to give Lord Duncan, Castellan of Snake Mount, higher rule in Snake Mount as he doesn't trust Lucius. This infuriates Lucius but against his will, he does what his father commands. Garth and his men are present during Rickard Karstark's execution. Garth advises Robb not to kill him, as it will anger the Karstarks and Robb will lose almost half of his bannermen. Robb executes Lord Karstark anyway, which upsets Garth. This leads to Robb having to marry Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey. This concerns Garth even more, he states: "This shall not go well for the North." During the infamous Red Wedding, Garth is heavily wounded and his men retreat back to Snake Mount. Garth is furious and he says that he will uphold House Stark's name. Unbeknownst to him, this will lead to severe consequences. Season 4 Garth fights a war with House Bolton, declaring open rebellion against their rule of the North. Against his will, he allows Lucius to do as he pleases to the Bolton prisoners stationed at Snake Mount. While Tywin Lannister tries to bring House Dragen to its knees, without any success. Garth agrees to support Carmine Grayburn in his mission to avenge Robb Stark and help liberate the North, providing him with a sizable number of soldiers from his household guard. He originally wanted Lucius to be one of Carmine's advisors, but Carmine, wary of Lucius' personality and reputation, declines this offer. During the war, House Mollen decides to break their oath to House Dragen and to join up with the Lannisters. Duncan states that Lord Garth was "angry" to put it kindly. He orders Lucius to march on Riften and to destroy the city and its house. Lucius succeeds in less than a fortnight. Season 5 During Garth's war with House Bolton, House Dragen's resources, already spread thin following the Red Wedding, have been almost completely exhausted. Garth decides to travel to Smithestone, the stronghold of House Harrigon, to try and broker an alliance with them so they can assist them against the Boltons. Because of the life debt he owes Garth, Lord Jothos more than happily agrees to help Garth. As part of their new alliance, Jothos agress to marry his bastard daughter Arrena to Ethan and his trueborn daughter, Larinna, to Lucius. With the alliance with House Harrigon complete, Garth and Ethan take the Kingsroad back to Snake Mount. But once they return to the North, the party is ambushed by a group of Bolton men lead by Barden Frey, who tauntingly reveals that there is a traitor at Snake Mount before allowing Garth to be assassinated by Walton "Steelshanks", Master-at-arms of the Dreadfort. Personality Garth is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude towards his enemies. He has a very calm and calculating personality, never publicly expressing anger, happiness, or sadness. Garth insists that all he does is for the sake of his family. Garth's own father Harkon was not so generous and caring but was also a deceptive leader, almost cruel. Garth didn't want to rule as his father did. Garth's cold realism often clashed with Robb's idealism. Garth is a cunning strategist, both on and off the battlefield. His rise as Lord of Snake Mount was sudden and unexpected. Garth suffers from a nightmare disorder. After Robert's Rebellion, Garth had trouble sleeping, as he receives frequent nightmares where he sees King's Landing burning in the distance, and seeing the corpse of the Mad King turn into the dragon Balerion. Garth also experienced a dream where he sees The North completely covered in snow and an ice dragon melting the snow, creating summer. From the snow, blue winter roses appear covered in Targaryen blood. Appearances Reign Family tree Image gallery Garth2.jpg Garth.jpg Ethan and garth.png|Garth and Jaran playing in Snake Mount's courtyard. Behind the scenes In the Season 4 Blu-ray, Garth narrates Histories & Lore video "House Dragen" Quotes Spoken by Garth Spoken about Garth Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Dead Category:House Dragen Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Major Characters Category:Waking the Demon Category:Male Category:Lords of Snake Mount Category:Lords Category:Lord of the Hunt Category:LordOfTheNeverThere